A Walk in the City
by Galacticmusicalgirl
Summary: Vinnie and Sunil take a walk in the city, where they stumble upon on several things. My very first Littlest Pet Shop story.


Author's Notes: Hello guys, this is my very first Littlest Pet Shop fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a normal ordinary afternoon at the pet shop. The pets were doing what they would normally do, but Vinnie had other plans. He walked up to Sunil, who was sleeping on his pillow, and tapped on his shoulder, causing him to scream and jump onto a hanging lamp.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to scare you," Vinnie said as Sunil fell down to the floor.

"I know you didn't mean to," He replied as he rubbed his back.

"Anyways, do you want to go into the city just to look around and see stuff?" Vinnie asked as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, but wouldn't the others notice that we aren't here?" Sunil asked.

"I made little decoys of ourselves," Vinnie replied as he pointed at two statues that were poorly designed by him.

"Okay, then let's go!" Sunil said as the two snuck out of the pet shop and started walking around the block. They saw plenty of people walking, lots of talking, and plenty of honking horns.

"It's so loud here!" Sunil yelled.

"What?!" Vinnie asked yelling.

"I said-" Sunil yelled before being interrupted by a bunch of water being splattered on them. They wiped off the water and continued walking. They saw a bunch of people breakdancing to hip hop music.

"Wow, those people's dance skills are awesome!" Vinnie said as he started dancing to the music as well. He accidentally fell into a black hat that was on the floor.

"I'm okay! I landed in some coins!" He replied as he carefully got out of the hat so he wouldn't be noticed by the dancers. The two continued their walk as they observed lots of things.

"Look at that sign! It looks so cool! But it seems to be in Spanish," Vinnie said pointing at a sign that read "¡Buenos tardes!". They also saw a girl with blonde hair playing a guitar and singing. There was also a hat with money in it.

"I wish I could've taken one of those coins from the dancers and give it to her," Vinnie said.

"That would be stealing my friend," Sunil said as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and continued walking. They then saw a pretzel fall from a cart. Vinnie, who would do anything for food, quickly ran and caught it.

"Nice catch," Sunil complemented as he clapped his hands. They walked to the park where they enjoyed their pretzel and enjoyed the cool breeze and nice view.

"That was awesome! We should do this more often," Vinnie said as he took a bite of the pretzel.

"Agreed," Sunil said. All of a sudden, a bunch of pigeons surrounded them because they were hungry and the two had food.

"Uhh, nice birdies," Vinnie said as the birds got closer. Their eyes widened and they started shaking from fear.

"RUN!" Sunil yelled as he grabbed Vinnie's hand and they dashed out of the park. They started screaming and they stopped when they bumped into a pigeon.

"Take it!" Sunil said as he threw the pretzel at the bird, who ate it. After that, the bird scooped up the two pets and started flying. Sunil was screaming and covering his eyes, while Vinnie started cheering.

"I think the bird is taking us home!" Vinnie exclaimed as they soared above the clouds. After a few minutes, the pigeon dropped them into the front of the Littlest Pet Shop.

"You were right! Thanks bird!" Sunil yelled as they waved and the bird flew off. They went inside the shop as they were greeted by the other pets.

"Where were you guys?" Russell asked.

"So you noticed the statues?" Vinnie asked as he chuckled.

"Of course! We ruled out Minka because she said she didn't make them, so it was obvious that it was you," Pepper said as she pointed at them.

"Well, we have plenty of things to tell you guys!" Sunil said as he and Vinnie were ready to explain to the others the day they had.

* * *

Author's Notes: So that was my short story. Hoped you enjoyed it and please rate and review. I will be making more LPS stories soon.


End file.
